First Doctor - List of Appearances
< Return to Main Article: [[First Doctor|''First Doctor]] List of Appearances Television ''Doctor Who Season 1 * An Unearthly Child * The Daleks * The Edge of Destruction * Marco Polo * The Keys of Marinus * The Aztecs * The Sensorites * The Reign of Terror Season 2 * Planet of Giants * The Dalek Invasion of Earth * The Rescue * The Romans * The Crusade * The Space Museum * The Chase * The Time Meddler Season 3 * Galaxy 4 * The Myth Makers * The Daleks' Master Plan * The Massacre * The Ark * The Celestial Toymaker * The Gunfighters * The Savages * The War Machines Season 4 * The Smugglers * The Tenth Planet Season 10 * The Three Doctors 20th Anniversary Special * The Five Doctors Series 7 * The Name of the Doctor 2013 Specials * The Day of the Doctor Series 10 * Twice Upon a Time Audio The Companion Chronicles Series 1 * Frostfire Series 2 * Mother Russia Series 3 * Here There Be Monsters * Home Truths * The Transit of Venus Series 4 * The Drowned World * The Suffering Series 5 * The Guardian of the Solar System * Quinnis * The Perpetual Bond * The Cold Equations Series 6 * Tales from the Vault * The Rocket Men * The First Wave * The Anachronauts * The Wanderer Series 7 * The Time Museum * Return of the Rocket Men * The Flames of Cadiz * The Library of Alexandria Series 8 * The Alchemists * Upstairs * The Beginning * The Sleeping City * Starborn * The War To End All Wars The First Doctor: Volume One * The Sleeping Blood * The Unwinding World * The Founding Fathers * The Locked Room The First Doctor: Volume Two * Fields of Terror * Across the Darkened City * The Bonfires of the Vanities * The Plague of Dreams The First Doctor: Volume Three * E is for... * Daybreak * The Vardan Invasion of Mirth * The Crumbling Magician The Lost Stories Series 2 * The First Doctor Box Set ** Farewell, Great Macedon ** The Fragile Yellow Arc of Fragrance Series 3 * The Masters of Luxor Series 4 * The Dark Planet Short Trips Volume I * Rise and Fall Volume II * 1963 Volume III * Seven to One Volume IV * A Star is Born Series 5 * Flywheel Revolution * Etheria Series 6 * This Sporting Life Series 7 * Falling * O Tannenbaum Series 8 * A Small Semblance of Home Series 9 * Peace in Our Time Short Trips Rarities * The Little Drummer Boy * The Horror of Bletchington Station Destiny of the Doctor * Hunters of Earth The Early Adventures Series 1 * Domain of the Voord * The Doctor's Tale * The Bounty of Ceres * An Ordinary Life Series 3 * The Age of Endurance * The Fifth Traveller * The Ravelli Conspiracy * The Sontarans Series 5 * An Ideal World * The Dalek Occupation of Winter * Entanglement * The Crash of the UK-201 Series 6 * Daughter of the Gods The First Doctor Adventures Volume One * The Destination Wars * The Great White Hurricane Volume Two * The Invention of Death * The Barbarians and the Samurai Volume Three * The Phoenicians * Tick-Tock World The Diary of River Song Series 7 * An Unearthly Woman Special Releases * The Light at the End The Legacy of Time * Collision Course Prose BBC Past Doctor Adventures * The Witch Hunters * Salvation * City at World's End * Bunker Soldiers * Byzantium! * Ten Little Aliens * The Eleventh Tiger * The Time Travellers BBC Eighth Doctor Adventures * The Eight Doctors Virgin New Adventures * Timewyrm: Revelation * Nightshade * Head Games * Tragedy Day * All-Consuming Fire * Lungbarrow Virgin Missing Adventures * Venusian Lullaby * The Sorceror's Apprentice * The Empire of Glass * The Man in the Velvet Mask * The Plotters